1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a weaving shuttle wherein a core is wrapped with fabric courses that have been soaked with plastic in order to form the body of the shuttle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Already known from German Pat. No. 567,745 is a shuttle that consists of a wooden core, and of a covering of fabric courses soaked with synthetic resin plastic wound on said core. With this arrangement, the shuttle that in itself consists of wood will be protected against mechanical and chemical attacks, but in particular also against splintering.
The striving by the technical world to increase the service life and duration, respectively, of a weaving shuttle appeared to have been solved with the arrival of synthetic resin plastics, and particularly with synthetic resin plastic soaked fabric courses since such types of weaving shuttles that are equipped with fabric courses do last longer.
The application of such types of weaving shuttles in practice was, however, not successful since, relative to their improved duration, they displayed too great a specific weight so that the high speed cadence of today's weaving looms could not be maintained and the forces required for driving and braking the shuttle were too high, whereby unallowable heating and wearing phenomena appeared.
Hence, the task set forth for the invention is to obtain a weaving shuttle displaying a high resistance to abrasion and thereby a long operational life as well, whereby simultaneously, however, the specific weight is not greater than present commercial weaving shuttles consisting purely of wood.